Complex
by AkiraLynn
Summary: Hinata had thought that being independent was going to be a good thing. Moving to her own apartment, getting a job and just living like a normal person. Except it wasn't because the floor she lives on is filled with a bunch of weird jerks. AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my new story. I love the idea of Hinata going off on her own and running into trouble. If you don't know this is an AU, kinda modern day. I'm going to say Hinata is around 20 as are the Akatsuki. Enjoy 3 Italics are Hinata's thoughts.**

...

Hyuga Hinata sighed as she wiped the sweat from her brow after lifting the last box of her stuff into the truck. She smiled contently at the boxes that held her life. '_This is it,'_ Hinata thought to herself.

"Hinata are you sure you want to do this?" Hiashi asked as she turned to face him.

"Yes father. This is going to be good for me. I'll be able to prove that I can be independent," she answered a smile etched on her face.

"I'll pay your bills and such until you have a job. I will not let you go hungry," Hiashi explained.

Hiashi made his way over to his daughter wrapping his arms around her.

"You're so grown up now. You'll make a wonderful Heiress in a few years," he whispered.

"Thank you father," Hinata buried her face in his chest willing her tears to go down.

"Now are you sure you don't need me to send people to help with those boxes?"

"Yes, I already told you the apartment is furnished those are just my clothes and such."

...

Ok so just her clothes was an understatement. Hinata had failed to remember packing a box filled to the brim with all her books. She dragged it into the lobby of the apartment building, panting the whole way in. _'Hmmm I wonder where the elevator is?'_ she asked herself. What she spotted made her throat tighten.

"Why is this a thing?" Hinata mumbled to herself, as her eyes read over the 'Out of Order' sign hanging on the elevator doors.

"Hey pretty lady, you need some help?"

Hinata turned around quickly heat rising to her face. To face the most intimidating man she had ever laid eyes on. His hair was blue and spiked and his teeth looked they were razor sharp. '_What the heck is with this guy,'_ ran through Hinata's mind as well as '_He's kinda hot in a weird way.'_

"Hey girly, do you want help or not?"

Hinata nodded quickly.

"What floor you on?" he asked.

"I-I'm on floor seven," she answered cursing herself for stuttering.

"Oh lovely I am too. My name is Kisame,' he said lifting the box from her hands with ease.

"Hinata. Is there a reason the elevator is out?"

Kisame cleared his throat loudly,"No it was no one's fault at all."

"...When will it be back up?"

"Sweetie they haven't bothered to try to fix it for a year. I'm guessing never."

_'What kind of place did I move into?'_

...

"Thanks again for the help," Hinata said.

Kisame had helped carry all her boxes to her new home and it only took about an hour. She smiled happily she had gotten the wrong impression about Kisame. He was perfectly normal and nice.

"Oh no problem...think of it as an apology for what's to come."

"Wait what?"

Kisame reached over ruffling her hair.

"You'll see shrimp."

...

Hinata sighed happily snuggling into her bed, she had managed to dig up her blankets and a pillow. She had decided to unpack the next day when she was less worn.

"Tomorrow I'm officially on my own," Hinata whispered to herself closing her eyes.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

Hinata's eyes snapped open as a loud bang and then a loud scream pierced through the air. She rushed out of her apartment within an instant. She came across a blond man clutching his hair he was in a ball on the floor sobbing loudly.

"A-are you ok?" Hinata questioned crouching beside him.

The man looked up letting go of his hair which seemed to be cut in a forceful manner.

"Does this fucking look ok to you?" he hissed.

Hinata paled moving backwards until her back hit the wall.

He reached for her shaking her shoulders.

"My hair is my best feature! People would kill for this hair!" He shouted at her.

Hinata did the only sensible thing she could think of, she punched him in the face and jumped out of his hands.

"Brat are you done crying yet?" A red asked walking out of a door beside Hinata's.

The blond man was now sprawled on the floor clutching his nose.

"You fucking bitch!" He screamed.

The red head grabbed him around the waist holding him back from Hinata.

"Did you punch him?"

"Y-yes only because he a-attacked me!"

"You have a great arm."

"T-thank you?"

"Bye. Welcome to Hell."

Hinata shakily opened her door and stumbled into bed.

"Note to self: Buy more locks."


	2. Chapter 2

**Yea I'm alive. Shhh this never happened. **

**...**

Hinata woke in the morning quickly remembering that she was all alone. As stumbled into the kitchen rubbing her eyes, she also remember that she had no food or drinks of any kind.

"Dang it," she mumbled to herself.

After making herself slightly more presentable to the world she quietly exited her apartment, running straight into a someone.

"Hinata Hyuga? What a lovely surprise," a familiar voice said.

Hinata's breath caught in her throat as she looked up Itachi Uchiha. Everyone has heard what Itachi had done to get of becoming the rightful Uchiha heir, and it involved a lot of fire.

"I-Itachi!" Hinata squeaked.

"When did you move here?" Itachi asked.

"Last night," she answered.

"Oh so you have to be the one that punched Deidara"

"Who?"

"The whiny blonde."

"Oh yeah that m-might have been me."

"Good job."

_'Why does everybody keep saying that?' _she thought to herself as she walked away.

...

Hinata stared up at the daunting seven flights of steps...maybe she should've bought less.

_'It's only 7 bags, I'll be fine,'_ Hinata thought to herself. She picked up all her bags and began the trek upstairs.

"DEIDARA PLEASE. I SWEAR IT WASN'T ME!" a high pitched voice screamed as it collided with Hinata. She went tumbling down the step with the person and her groceries scattered all across the lobby.

Hinata groaned loudly her whole body in pain.

"Tobi is very sorry pretty lady!"

"Hey it's the bitch who punched me!"

"Deidara you just cursed!"

"Shut up, yeah."

Hinata passed out before hearing anymore.

...

Hinata awoke to angry whispered, and when she opened her eyes she was in a different apartment. One wall was filled with various puppets which was very terrifying, while the other was filled with little clay sculptures, which was much less scary.

She quietly got up and made her way over to where the two men were arguing neither seemed to notice until she cleared her throat. Both turned to face her the blonde sneered and the red-head just stared at her.

"T-thank you for not leaving in me in the lobby," Hinata bowed to both,"I'm sorry about punching you."

"Yeah we-," Deidara was cut off by being elbowed in the gut.

"What the brat means to say is, he forgives you. I'm Sasori by the way," the red-head stated.

"I'm Hinata," she said, a small smile etched on her face.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Deidara, now leave," the blonde pushed her out of the apartment and into the hallway. Before she had a chance to speak he had already slammed the door.

She turned to face her own apartment door, and a smile crossed her face, she reached for her grocery bags and walked into her apartment. As she entered her apartment she couldn't help but think maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well I honestly didn't expect to come back to this. I'll be honest I really started to doubt my abilities, and I let my job take over my life. Though there really is no excuse. I just want to thank Saamon-sama, your review kinda of made me realize I should try again. So thanks, like a lot. **

Hinata pulled her hair into a bun and began unpacking, she felt herself relax putting her books in order on the shelf. Most of them were etiquette and business books, despite what the executives of her father's company thought of her, she really was trying to mold herself into a great business women.

A knock on her door startled her out of her thoughts, and she stood quickly dusting herself off and headed to do the door to open it. A brown haired blur tackled her to the ground upon the door opening.

"Oh thank god Hinata! I went to the mansion today to pick you up for our lunch date and you weren't there, I was so worried. Why wouldn't you tell me I could have helped," Ten-Ten babbled, helping Hinata back up.

Hinata smiled at Ten-Ten and begin making her some tea. "I'm sorry Ten-Ten the move in date came faster than I expected. It was fine, a man that lived on this floor helped me with my boxes. He was very nice."

"A he you say...Was he hot," she questioned wiggling her brows as Hinata turned to glare at her.

"He kinda looked like he was in a gang."

"That doesn't answer my question Hina."

"In a r-rugged sorta way I guess."

If Hinata was being honest most of the men she had come across here were in Ten-Ten's words hot, even the mean blonde man had an odd appeal. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and try to pay attention to what the brown haired women was on about now.

"So is going out to lunch still an option? I'll pay," Ten-Ten pleaded,"You have no idea how stressed I am working for that manic Gai. I really need your soothing aura."

Hinata giggled, Grabbing her purse off the counter.

"Of course we can go to lunch," Hinata answered, picking up Ten-Ten's cup of tea putting it in the sink.

"Oh thank goodness," Ten-Ten headed to the door but had frozen in her spot after opening it.

Hinata peaked around her. In the middle of the hallway, a white haired man stood banging a fist against the door to the apartment two doors down from Hinata. He was wearing only a towel wrapped around his torso.

"Kakuzu! Let me the fuck in! It is cold as balls out here!" The man shouted through the door, kicking it hard.

Hinata and Ten-Ten slowly began inching down the hallway hoping the angry man wouldn't spot them. The plan quickly failed after Ten-Ten ran into a wall with Hinata blindly following her into to it too.

A smirk crept onto the man's face upon seeing them. "Yes ladies, I am very real," he flexed his muscles, winking at them.

Ten-Ten snorted before laughing loudly, Hinata noticed the man's eyes narrow and she punched Ten-Ten on her shoulder trying to get the woman to quiet herself.

"What the fuck are you laughing at bitch!" The man cursed and approached the two.

The laughter died on Ten-Ten's lips, she pushed Hinata behind her. "I was laughing because you are way to full of yourself to be healthy."

"Excuse me! You better watch yourself Bun-Head, I am not one to mess with," he threatened.

"You think you scare me?," she poked him in the chest pushing him back slightly, "If you ever call me a bitch again, I will slice you in two pieces! Come on Hinata."

Ten-Ten pulled Hinata with her, leaving the man behind. Hinata turned back to mouth a quick 'Sorry' to him, but she stopped when she saw the look he was giving Ten-Ten.

'Why is he smiling like that?' she wondered.

...

"Ten-Ten I am not moving in with you. I will be fine,' Hinate murmured.

"Hina, are you crazy? That man could snap you in half!"

"I-It looked more like he wanted to snap you in half...not me."

Ten-Ten began a long rant about how that muscle head could only dream of laying a hand on her and living. Ten-Ten had always been like this she was never afraid of fighting, and that was what Hinata admired about her.

"Ten-Ten, I promise I will be fine. If I feel unsafe I will leave immediately. I swear," Hinata held out her pinky.

Ten-Ten sighed wrapping her own pinky around Hinata's. "I'll kill anyone that touches you."

...

Luck seemed to be in Hinata's favor the angry man wasn't in the hall after Ten-Ten dropped her back off at home, but the luck quickly wore off after another knock sounded on her door.

"I apologize for my friend, she has a very quick temper," Hinata bowed to him before he even got a chance to speak.

"It was kind of hot. I'm Hidan by the way," he introduced, "Not that you aren't hot either. We could have some fun too."

Hinata's face exploded into a blush at his comment, her brain filling with images that her mother would be ashamed of.

"I'm Hinata...is there anything you needed?" She asked trying to clear her mind.

"Oh yeah. Can I get that chick's number? She may have made fun of me, but that could mean she is still attracted to me. I have the body of god after

all."

"I'm sorry Hidan, but Ten-Ten isn't going to be into you."

"Why the fuck not?"

"She's a lesbian."

"Fuck."

...

**Ok so I feel very rusty. I can't promise you guys weekly updates because my work schedule is just hectic as hell, but I'm going to shoot for at least once a month or twice. I wanted this chapter to be a little longer but I guess I haven't broken my short chapter habit. Thank you for reading. Byeeee**


End file.
